Foster Kid
by wolfgirl3567
Summary: A secret revealed A family torn When a Saturday morning turns into Ricky's worst nightmare, the quads have to find a way to get their brother back before he's gone forever. All rights to Nickelodeon I don't own these characters only the ones that aren't in the show do I own SUPER SLOW UPDATES IM SORRY BUT DONT GIVE UP ON ME PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: The Arival

**Chapter 1: The Arival**

Dawns POV

It was just another Saturday morning like all the others. Dicky was upstairs working on his hair, Nicky was in the kitchen cooking with mom and Ricky was upstairs reading his annul word a day from his dictionary. I love Saturdays. Usually I have a soccer game today but it was rained out. The doorbell rang and right on queue Squishy Paws was at the door barking loudly. I giggled a bit and answered the door. A tall, strict looking lady with thick glasses and dress and leather jacket. She looked very stern. I was a bit scared at that time.

"Hello miss," she said in a British accent "is there a Casey Harper in this house."

I was shocked. Who's Casey?

"Um no there isn't a Casey here you must be at the wrong house." I said confused

The lady chuckled. "Oh he must be using a different name. May I see your parents please?"

"Yeah sure" I said

I looked back and called for them. After a second, Tom and Anne Harper came from the kitchen. My parents stop in their tracks at the sight of the lady in the doorway. Mom looks at dad with concern in her eyes. What's going on now!

"Ricky honey come down here please!" Mom yells upstairs

Ricky pounded down the stairs.

"Yeah mom what's-" Ricky stopped "Ms. Tilden w-what are you doing here?!?"

The lady smiled "Oh Casey you must know why I'm here."

I looked at Ricky with surprise "Ricky who is this?"

Ricky walked down the stairs and went to mom and dad and he nodded. Ricky called the others. Dicky and Nicky came into the living room and we all sat down on the couch. Ricky stood up in front of us and sighed.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not your real brother" he said


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Revealed

Chapter 2: Secret Revealed

Dickys POV

"I'm not your real brother." Ricky said

WHAT! Wait how? That makes no sense. Ricky has to be our brother. We're quadruplets. How is this possible?!?!

"What! No" we all said

"Yeah I'm sorry I lied to you but I needed a home. My real name is Casey. My parents abandoned me when I was small and they died a year later. Anne and Tom took me in and treated me like a son. But they never really adopted me. You guys are triplets. So I have to go back to the orphanage. That's why Ms. Tilden is here. To bring me back." Ricky explained

"That's right Casey. Mr. And Mrs. Harper you have expired the fostering date. After 13 years to keep the child you must adopt them and you have not yet. So now Casey must come back to the Boulderly Hills orphanage were he will stay until he finds another foster home." Ms.Tilden informed them "Come now Casey, we have to go."

Ricky looked back at us three with sadness clearly stained in his eyes. There was no way he was leaving without fight I could tell.

"I can't go Ms.Tilden, their my only family. Without them I have no worth and no friends. I love them" Ricky said

Oh I wish he could stay with us!

Nicky's POV

So this is new! How is Ricky not our brother! Today's crazy. Ricky can't leave us!! No way!

"No you can not stay here. Don't make me get Snappy!"

Ricky suddenly became frightened. The mention of the Snappy definitely ticked him. What was that about?

"oh" Ricky said under his breath "Um guys I have to go."

He gave us all a quad hug and whispered in our ears "I love you guys. Your the best family I've ever had. Goodbye."

I looked back at him with tears in his eyes. I could hear mom starting to bubble up. We all were tearing up. Dawn was on the brink of tears and so was Ricky. I could tell he wished this never happened.

"It's ok guys. I'll try to keep in touch." He said

We hugged again and he walked over to mom and dad. He hugged them both so tight and said how much he appreciated their help and shelter. Mom completely lost it and cried into dads shoulder. He walked towards Ms.Tilden and looked at her with tears streaming down his face. Ms. Tilden took a gray shirt and pants out of a plastic bag and handed them to him. Ricky walked upstairs to get changed. He came down a little while later wearing the clothes and holding his others. He walked back over to mom and dad and handed the clothes to them.

"These don't belong to me anymore." He said, his voice cracking

He turns and goes to the doorway and tells the lady he is ready. They walk out the door with out another look back.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

Chapter 3: Goodbye

Ricky's POV

Ms. Tilden and I walked down the front steps and into her car. I couldn't believe it. I'll never see the Harper's again. They were like my family. If I could ever really have one. But I knew it wouldn't last long. I just didn't expect that to happen so quickly. I've known the Harper's for a long time and I loved them like a family of my own. Me and the triplets had so much fun together. I thought of Anne and Tom as my actual parents. I had the most amazing time of my life in that house. And it all just ended so fast.

We entered Ms. Tildens car and I got in the back seat. I have been in the same car many times and I recognized the smell. Blood. Sweat. Dirtiness. I bet Snappy is in the front seat.

"Well Casey." Ms. Tilden said getting into the car. "When we get back you will have the same room as last time. And same bed. It'll be as if you never left."

I really didn't want to go back. I hated it there. It is a really horrible place. Most of the kids there are my friends but there's one that I'll never forget. Jae Allis. She's my best friend but was fostered off to a home in Florida just before I left. Without Jae there I don't know how I'm going to live through my time at the orphanage. I've left four friends behind. Jae, Dawn, Nicky and Dicky. My foster siblings were my best friends. When I had to leave them today, I was absolutely devastated. In the quad, I was the smart one, who usually figures out the plan. I have no plan. No way of getting out of this one. This is probably the worst time not to have a plan. Not to have three siblings who will help me. Not to have a best friend to count on. Not to have two parents who will encourage me and love me no matter what choice I make. I'm alone. Now and forever.

"We're here" Ms. Tilden exclaimed

The old house that was the Boulderly Hills Orphanage was not a homely sight by any means. Some windows of the two story building were boarded up and the others were blocked by shutters that were never opened. The houses roof was dented from old age and who knows what else. The orphanage was wooden with a few bricks here and there for filling in holes that termites had for lunch. The entire place seemed ready to fall down at any moment. Not exactly the place to have an orphanage.

We got out of the car and started heading to the door. I could see Snappy in the pocket of Ms.Tildens jacket. It was a horrifying sight. Dried up blood stained the leather and metal of the belt. As I looked at it, I could feel the sting of the scars on my back and shoulders courtesy of Snappy himself. All the children have scars from the belt. I'm very happy that Dawn, Dicky and Nicky didn't find out or see them. That would've been bad. I could see the faces of children in some windows. They were peeking through the shutters but once they saw Ms.Tilden they scattered away.

Ms.Tilden and I opened the door to the orphanage to see six kids lined up in the living room. I was happy to see them, I could name them all. First on the left was Judy,12. She had long strawberry blonde hair and a freckled face, though it was hard to find any through the dirt on her face. She wore a grey dress with blood and dirt stains like every other girl. Next was Dylan,7. He was a little shorter than Judy but not by a lot. He had dark brown hair cut in an army cut and had icy blue eyes. Third was Amber,14. She had copper brown hair and had grey eyes like storm clouds. Fourth was Benny who was blind at the age of 6. He had blonde-white hair and clouded forest green eyes. He of course had the most stains on his shirt from blood. Then there were the twins Riley and Bianca. Riley,the boy, had brown and blonde hair and so did Bianca. They were both 13 and had hazel eyes. Bianca's hair went to her shoulders. I scanned the not so big crowd and smiled. I haven't seen them in so long and I was happy to be with them. Ms.Tilden cleared her throat.

"Kids, Casey is back." She announced


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

Dawns POV

Me and the rest of the boys sat on the couch in confusion. We just lost our brother. I hope he's okay.

"What just happened?" Nicky asked

I was at a loss for words. We all were. Mom ran upstairs and dad followed her up trying to comfort her. I was lost in thought. What could Ricky be doing now. I had a bad feeling about it. All four of us had a quad-sense and it was really strong. Although Ricky isn't even related to us, he had it too somehow. The bad feeling got even stronger. I could see that the boys felt it too. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Guys we need to do something and fast." I exclaimed

"But how?" Nicky spoke up "We don't even know were to go!"

"I know, let's look up the orphanage and find were it is!" I thought aloud

We sprang up off the couch and ran to the kitchen. I found my laptop and went on Google. I typed in Boulderly Hills Orphanage. Clicking the first choice, I could feel the tension in the boys. The website showed the address which I copied down on paper. Then Dicky pointed to the screen and I saw what he was trying to tell me.

An orphan list.

I looked back at them and they nodded. We wanted to find out more about who Ricky really was. There were seven kids portraits on the page. I immediately noticed Ricky's face and clicked it. His picture was so scary that I wanted to go into the computer and take him out. His shirt was even more ripped and stained than it was when we saw it in person. His hair was also stained and his face had dirt all over it. His description seemed new.

Casey Simpson

Born: April 6, 2004

Parents: Jenny Simpson, Daniel Simpson (A/N not real parents)

Siblings:none

Now all we needed was an excuse to leave for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Him

Chapter 5: Finding Him

Casey's POV

When I left the house I had taken a picture from my room. (Photo above)It was a picture of me and the Harper's when we went on the trip to Hollywood. I knew I needed something to remind me of them, even though I would always remember them. Now, standing in front of the other kids, I hid the small piece of paper in my shirt, holding it against my side with my arm. Ms.Tilden asked Riley to bring me up to the boys room to stay until dinner.

Riley led me upstairs and into the narrow hallway. We didn't dare speak until safely into the boys room. I knew the twists and turns of the run down orphanage by heart, but I still looked around carefully for any sign of renovation. There were none. The house was exactly the same since I left. We got to the boys room and Riley closed the door as soon as we went in.

"Oh Casey I'm so glad your here" he exlaimed and hugged me tight

"Um is everything ok Riley?" I asked him confused

"Ms.Tilden has been ruthless to us ever since you left." He explained letting go his tight grip on me "Hopefully she'll stop now that your back."

Riley's gaze gel to the floor and he looked puzzled. I followed his eyes and saw my picture on the floor. I mentally panicked and quickly picked it up and tucking it back under my shirt.

"Hey what was that?" Riley asked

I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep that from him after he saw it. "Uh well, this is a picture of the family I was with when I left." I started, showing him the photo "Thats the Harpers."

"What are their names?"

"Nicky, Dicky and Dawn are the triplets and Anne and Tom are the parents. I got to be a quadruplet. It was amazing"

"Wow I bet."

He gave the picture back to me and we went over to the beds. There were eight in a row against the damp wall. The ceiling was only a few feet above our heads. The only light came from a small window on the far side of the room. I sat on the nearest bed and stared at the picture. We were all so happy. It had been the craziest day of our lives. Well mine at least. We had met Jack Griffo, ridden a hot air balloon, seen my favorite magician and almost got arrested. But it was all worth it. I loved spending time with them, even when me and the kids fought. I knew I could never forget them.

"Lunch is soon but you'll hear the bell. I have to go help Dylan wash the sink." Riley explained, getting up to leave "Bye!"

"Bye Riley." I said

When he left, I looked around at the room. Like I said before nothing had changed. It was the same small bedroom I've lived in for the two years I did until I left (A/N please don't tell me about the age confusion I have no idea how to fix that without making no sense). It was amazing and terrifying sat the same time.

With the photo still in my hand, I got up and walked around. The sound of the door opening caused me to turn around violently. I saw the person I dreaded most. Ms.Tilden. I tried to hide the photo behind my back but it was too late. She had seen it. As she walked in angrily, I braved myself for a hand forcibly pulling my arm to the door and out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Late Night Worries

Chapter 6: Late Night Worries

Dickys POV

The memory of Ricky being dragged away from us still haunts me. It's hard to sleep like this. I sit up in my bed to see Nicky already asleep. He's lucky. I get up and look around the room. My eyes pause on Ricky's bed. I sighed, closing my eyes tightly. Maybe if I try hard enough I might be able to will him back. My eyes open to the same thing, an empty bed. I can't believe all this time we were only triplets. He always seemed like one of us. A relative. A brother. A quad.

I walk to the door and walk out of the room sadly. I wonder if Dawn is awake. I knock on her door softly as not to wake her of anyone else.

"Come in" I hear ever say

I walk in to see Dawn sitting up in the edge of her bed. Her eyes are red, like she'd been crying.

"Hey Dawn. Can we talk?" I ask her

"Sure come on." She pats the space in the bed next to her

"I-I just can't believe it," Dawn says shakily "Ricky's gone."

"Yeah. I'm scared. What if that lady is mean? Remember when she said something about snappy and he froze up with fear? What was that all about?" I thought out loud

"I don't know but whatever it was it wasn't good."

I faced Dawn with a sad look. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she was sniffling, trying to hold back a flow of tears.

"Dawn, what if we can't get him back?"

She erupts into quiet tears. Her head fell to my shoulder and I hugged her. I could hear the muffled cries, trying to not do the same. I start to remember all of the times I was angry at Ricky or upset with him about stupid things, not knowing that he could easily leave the next day, forever. Tears loosely climb their way down my face. I can't take this anymore! We're going to find our brother!


	7. Chapter 7: Tough Times

Chapter 7: Tough Times

Nicky's POV

It's morning and I realize I'm the only one in the room. Dicky probably got up early to fix his hair. I get on my morning routine thinking about how we're supposed to get Ricky back. It's hard without him. He would know what to do. He's the smartest of the quads. He gets us out of these problems. Now he's not here to do that.

I go downstairs to the kitchen to see mom already cooking. She's making pancakes, out favorite. Probably to cheer us up. Dicky and Dawn are picking at their food and dads washing dishes slowly. Moms making more pancakes than usual. Even Squishy Paws was down. Yesterday's events had taken a toll on all of us.

"Hey mom I could've made breakfast if you wanted to sleep in today?" I offered, hopeful to cheer her up

" Oh no sweetie it's fine I enjoy doing things for you guys. Plus you guys needed rest." She says

I sit down at my spot at the table and take a few pancakes. I can't eat either. Suddenly, Dawn pushes her plate to the center of the table and stands up.

"Mom, dad we need to do something! Ricky is gone and nothing is the same. Look at everyone . Does this look normal? Even Dickys not eating. I need to get Ricky back!" She exclaimed

Mom sighed " I know how you feel Dawn but right now we can't do anything. I'm sorry honey."

Now I was mad. How can there possibly be nothing we could do!? Dawn was mad too. She stormed out of the kitchen and up to her room. Me and Dicky followed her. I felt bad for Dawn, she seemed to be taking it the worst.

"Dawn, what do you want us to do?" Dicky asked her as we walked up the stairs

"I'm not sure there's anything we can do Dicky" I told him

Dawn slammed the door behind her, leaving us alone in the hallway. Dicky looked to me worried. It was hard knowing that there's nothing you can do.

Suddenly the door bell rang. We rushed down the stairs. I opened the door and saw Mae Valentine standing there looking really happy. Uh oh.

"Hey guys!" She said "Where's Dawn? I have something to show her. It's pretty big news."

"Um sorry Mae but she can't talk right now. She's ... doing homework But I guess you could text her." I lied

"Oh. Well tell her I said hi and I'll talk to her later. Bye!"

We shut the door and exhaled loudly. This was going to be hard. We had school tomorrow and we have to go without Ricky. People are gonna start asking were he is and why we seem so sad right? Ugh!

"Boy, this is going to be tough." Dicky said sitting on the couch " how are we going to live like this?"

"I don't know." I said as I looked to the door

Dad walked into the living room and looked at us. He lowered his head.

"Dad what can we do? We have to get Ricky back so that everything is back to normal! Have you seen Dawn? This is crazy it's like she can't cope." I exclaimed

What are we going to do

Dawns POV

I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I collapse onto the bed. How could something like this happen to us? I hear the door bell ring down stairs. I don't care to listen in. I know I should try to get a grip but it's hard. I've known Ricky for my entire life. As quads, we would do everything together whether we liked it or not. My brothers are my best friends even if they get really annoying sometimes. I can't live without them. Like when I got my own room. I wasn't able to sleep knowing they weren't there with me. And from what I heard, they couldn't either. Even when we fight, I've never had anyone closer that I could retry on. I love them. Now ones gone.

Bzz Bzz

I look down at my phone that just buzzed. It's Mae. I decide to answer her. Maybe it'll cheer me up a bit. I quickly clear my throat and answer her.

(A/N next part might get confusing. I'm

Dawn starts first, than Mae. It goes back and forth. Just go with it and tell me if it's confusing)

"Hey Mae." I start

"Dawn I have the biggest news!" She exclaimed through the phone

"Well what is it?"

"My moms going to adopt!"

"Really? That's awesome!! I'm so happy for you. So is it going to be a boy or girl?"

"Boy. But he'll be younger than me."

"Cool. What orphanage? There's like a zillion."

"Um I think Boulderly hills orphanage. His name is Dylan, he's 7." (A/N *wink* *wink* sound familiar?)

" oh. That's great! My moms calling me downstairs I have to go but I'll talk to you later. Bye Mae."

"Ok bye Dawn!"

Does that mean Mae might see Ricky? This is bad. Maybe I should tell her first. Yeah that's a good idea. I'll tell the boys.

Dickys POV

Dawn comes pounding down the stairs as soon as we decided to go see her. I wonder what happened with her and Mae.

"Guys." She starts "Mae's family is adopting!"

"That's great but why'd you tell us?" Nicky steps in

" Because they're adopting from Boulderly Hills Orphanage. That's were Ricky is!"

"What are you saying? We hitch a ride and steal him?" I asked her sarcastically

" No no Dicky I'm saying that if Mae sees him there, she'll start asking questions. We have to tell her." She told us

"Actually that's a good idea. But when do we know when she's leaving?" Ricky asked

" I'll ask her. If it's soon, we'll tell her to come over today. Tomorrow is Monday. We won't have any time this week and who knows what'll have happen to him by next weekend. So we have to act fast." Dawn explained

"Right." Me and Nicky said in unison

"Okay I'll text her and see when they're going."

Dawn took out her phone and started fiddling with it. Once we get this mess over with we can start on the real problem. Getting Ricky back without mom and dad knowing.


	8. Chapter 8: Punishments and Surprises

Chapter 8 Punishments and Surprises

Ricky's POV

This was bad. I'm in big trouble and just for a picture. Mrs. Tilden is currently dragging me by my wrist down the hallway and stairs. Now, her punishment can be pretty harsh. Forget to make your bed? Dishes for a week. Be rude to her? House repair (A/N that means fixing the houses broken things like windows, beds, toilets.). But if you bring anything from a previous home? You have to sleep in the basement for three weeks. Honestly she should be fined for this kind of stuff. That's were we're headed now. The basement.

"Now Casey," she started while dragging me down the last step to the first floor " I had assumed you remembered the rules here. I really don't like to punish kids who just returned."

"No you don't." I whispered

"What was that?" She asked threateningly

"nothing." I sighed

We passed the kitchen were I saw Dylan and Judy doing the dishes. They looked at me with worried faces. I smiled at them, trying to tell them I was okay.

We finally reached the basement door and she unlocked it with one of the thousand keys on her gigantic key ring. As she opened the door, I caught a whiff of probably the worst smell in the world. Dirt, grime, dead stuff and kid's waste from trying to use the corner as a bathroom. It was horrible. Unfortunately, I would have to be living in that for three long weeks. Yay.

I held my breath as Mrs. Tilden pushed me down the stairs. She turned the lights on and slammed the door. Great. I'm stuck down here with a tiny window for air. Even that was blocked with bars and probably some electric fence. There was a ratty blanket and pillow in the corner, probably left there by the last prisoner. I sigh loudly and plop down on the floor. Suddenly there's a shifting noise. I feel like in not alone.

"Who-who's there?" I ask shakily

"Casey?" A very familiar voice asks

"Oh my god. Jae?!" I asked the voice

A girl a few years older than me stepped out of the shadows. She had long brown hair and blue green eyes. Her skin was bruised and pale and she was wearing a long dirt stained gray dress like the other girls here. Her hair was matted and her cheeks were stained with dirt and tears. She was the best thing that I've seen all day. (A/N picture of Jae at top)

"Casey! It's you!" She exclaimed "I thought you left. Why are you down here?"

" I thought you were in Florida." I said running to her. We hugged and she put her hands on my shoulders

" The family sent me back because they couldn't pay to feed another child." Jae explained "What happened to you? Why are you back? Was the family mean? The kids? Are you okay?"

" I'm fine. The family I was with was really nice and they treated me like one of their own. I loved them, but Ms. Tilden took me away. She said they couldn't foster me any longer." I told her

"Don't worry. We'll get through this together." She reassured me and it seemed like everything was going to be okay

Dawns POV

Mae had agreed to come over to talk with us about Ricky. She said that she was going to the orphanage tomorrow to pick up the kid. She's on her way now and mom and dad are at the store working. Me, Nicky and Dicky were pacing the living room anxiously waiting for her. Suddenly the door bell rang and we all raced to the door. Mae was there, looking worried.

" Hey. What's wrong? You guys seem kinda shaken up." She said walking in

" Mae we have to talk to you about something really important." I started, rubbing my hands together

"Where's Ricky?" She asked

"That's sorta what this is about." Nicky said sitting down on the couch

We all sat. Mae looked at me really confused. I sighed and decided this was for the best.

"Ricky isn't our actual brother. His real name is Casey. He's a foster kid"


	9. Chapter 9: Shocking News

Chapter 9: Shocking News

Dickys POV

So now Mae knows about Ricky. She said she would text us tomorrow. All we have to do is hope that he's still there.

\--timeskip brought to you by Persassy --

It's Monday and 5th period (ugh I hate math). I was dozing off, playing with my pencil when Dooley taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and ask him what's wrong.

"Hey Dicky." He says "Where's Ricky? We have chess practice after school."

"Oh, uh he's um... sick!" I said nervously

"Sick?" Dooley asks, not entirely believing me

"Yeah he has a really bad sore throat and fever" I said turning around

Boy this'll be tougher than I thought.

I looked over at Dawn and smiled reassuringly. She did too but not as hopeful. Of course we were sad but we needed to start to move on as crazy as that sounds. I know I can't live knowing that my brother could be in serious danger but we can't dwell on it forever.

The period ticked slowly by and the bell finally rang. It was time for lunch and I was starving. I reached the cafeteria to see Nicky and Dawn already there. I sat down and nodded a hello to them. Suddenly, Natalie (A/N the "uh" is silent!) sat down at the empty seat at the table, were Ricky usually sits.

"Hey, are you guys okay. You all look depressed about something." She asked, worry clear in her voice "Its not often that you're all like this. Where's Ricky?"

"Ricky is sick. He has a sore throat and fever" I said quickly before the others replied with something different

"Okay so why do you look like someone just died." She pressed

"Um our grandmas cat Muffin died yesterday. We're all upset." Dawn tried

"Yeah we're heartbroken. Rest In Peace Muff" Nicky faked a tear

Quick thinking. I like it. We might just get through this week after all.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Natalie said looking down "Tell Ricky I said feel better."

"We will." Me, Nicky and Dawn said halfheartedly

Natalie left and I faced my siblings.

"Don't worry guys. After school we'll find out how he is. Then everything will be find." I tried to reassure them. Or maybe I was trying to reassure myself.

Casey's POV

It's Monday and Jae and I were playing tic tac toe on the floor with a rock we found. She had won the past five times but I was catching up.

"And I won again!" Jae exclaimed as she crossed a line through her row of X's "Wanna play hangman?"

"Finally a game I could beat you at." I chuckled

As she drew the "game board" next to the other scratches on the floor, I walked over to the small bared window and looked through. I breathed in the fresh air. It felt good. The dirt stained air in the basement was too much to handle.

Suddenly, a black car pulled up to the front of the orphanage. The door opened and a young girl about my age with who seemed to be her parents stepped out to meet Ms. Tilden. I recognized the girl immediately. Mae! What was she doing here?

"Casey come over here I have a word." Jae said behind me

"One sec." I said over my shoulder

I put my ear to the bars and listened in.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. This must be Mae!" I could hear Ms. Tilden say joyfully "I am very happy to meet you. When we go in, we will go to my office and get you all set. Dylan will be so happy to have a loving family."

Dylan is being adopted by Mae's family?

They walked in and I hurried up the stairs to the door to hear their conversation. Fortunately, the door lead straight into Ms. Tildens office. She did that so she could make sure we wouldn't try to leave but it held a special purpose now.

"All I need is for you to sign these papers and I will call down the children." Ms. Tilden said

That's what she does when someone is being adopted off. She calls all the children down so they can watch they're friend go. Or maybe it is to guilt the adopters into taking more than one child.

"Great! Thank you. I will tell the children to come down." Mrs. Tilden said. I could hear her press a button on her computer and speak into it, ordering everyone to her office immediately. The sound of feet pounding on wood clouded my head. It hurt from all the noise so I looked for a hole to peek through. I found one and looked through. I could see all six kids lined up behind the two chairs at the desk. Judy was holding Benny's hand. They all looked confused and scared.

"Children. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine are here because one of you is going home with them." Ms. Tilden announced

The line of children looked anxiously around.

"Dylan will you please say hello to your knew parents?" Ms. Tilden smiled

Dylan stepped away from the line slowly and smiled at Maes parents. They talked and Ms. Tilden dismissed the children. I saw Mae walk up to Ms. Tilden and ask her something I couldn't hear. Ms. Tilden shook her head and Mae walked back over with a concerned face. Her and Dylan talked and I went back down the stairs to Jae.

"What happened?" She asked

"Dylan was just adopted to a friend of mines family." I explained

"At least he's in good hands." She offered

"I guess your right."

Dawns POV

School dragged on until we got home. I anxiously took out my phone and examined the lock screen. No calls or texts from Mae. Maybe she left her phone at her house. Or maybe she couldn't go today. I don't know anymore. I put my phone on my dresser and pulled out my homework. First was science. Okay okay I got this. The chemical symbol of Potassium is... is... Ugh I can't think!

Suddenly I hear a buzzing noise. My phone! I quickly pick it up and see it's Mae. I answer it.

"Mae! Your back. What happened?" I pounded

"Um Dawn." She said

"What?" My confidence dropped

"Casey wasn't there."


	10. Chapter 10: Sneaking Out

Chapter 10: Sneaking Out

Dawns POV

I refuse to believe that Ricky isn't there! He has to be. And I think that we should take a look ourselves. But how?

"We need to sneak out and try and get him back. It's the only way to make sure he's safe." I said standing up from the table.

"Didn't you hear Mae? He's not there." Nicky sighed

This was starting to frustrate me. We can't just give up!

"I have an idea. Tomorrow we won't go to school. We'll say we are but go to the orphanage and look for him. If we have to, we'll steal him back." I told them

"That's insane." Nicky stood "What if we get in trouble?"

"As long as we're back at the same time school ends we won't be." I put my hands on the table at looked at my brothers. We were all worried but knew that it was the only way.

"I'm in." Dicky stood "If it's the only way we can settle this than let's give it a shot."

Nicky nodded. I sighed and looked around for mom and dad, just incase they were listening.

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow morning as we walk to school" I decided "Now I'm going to bed."

\--timeskip brought to you by Alex and Conner Bailey--

Ricky's POV

It is the day after Maes family adopted Dylan and I my mind was going crazy. What did Mae ask Ms. Tilden about? Does she know about how I'm not really a Harper? What are they planning? I hope they aren't planning anything. That would just get everyone in trouble and I might not see them ever again. Even when I'm not there with them I know that they can always visit but if I cause anything else I might be locked down here forever.

I was laying on my back on the cold concrete floor. I stared at the ceiling practically drowning in my questions and possibilities of what the triplets could be going through. Wow. I can't believe I said triplets. It's so hard to still think of the fact that we aren't really siblings. I miss my family. I want to go home.

I stood up and walked over to the small air vent on the wall and looked outside. The sun was blinding. I could smell the morning coming in. An owl hooted softly. I would never be allowed to go outside for as long as I stayed at this terror they call an orphanage.

"Casey..." a soft voice behind me spoke up from the silence "How long have you been awake?"

"Sorry if i woke you Jae. I've just been thinking." I said over my shoulder

"It's okay." She stood up and walked over to me "What's wrong?"

I turned to her "I need to get out of here."

"I know how you feel but it's not possible until Ms. Tilden lets us out." Jae gestured to the stairs

She took my hand and brought me back to our spot on the floor.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry."

\--time skip brought to you by squishy paws--

Time = 7:00 pm

Nicky's POV

"Night mom, night dad." I yelled running up the stairs

Dawn and Dicky followed behind me into our rooms. We all got ready for "bed". Tonight was the night. We were gonna get Ricky back. Dicky goes into the bathroom and I get dressed. We decided to wear pjs over our black outfits. I'm wearing black jeans, a black and dark grey Adidas shirt and my black converse. I put my pjs over it and I cringe. Ugh it feels weird. I sigh and walk into the bathroom. Dicky was at the sink with... curlers?

"Dude what are you doing with moms curlers?" I ask him confused

He looked at me in the mirror "I'm trying something new."

"Well... do that tomorrow night we don't have time." I said taking a curler from his hand

Dawn walked in confused at the sight and shook her head as if to get the image out of her head.

We got ready and went into our beds. Waiting for mom to come check in on us was very stressful but she finally came and left quickly. I sighed from relief and got out of bed. Dicky got up too and we got ready again. We put pillows under our covers to make it seem like we were there. When Dicky and I were done we nodded to each other and ran out the door. Dawn was already out there to meet us. She wore a black long sleeve and black leggings with a black beanie and black vans. As long as I've known Dawn for she's never worn a speck of black. I had no idea where she got all the black from.

"I didn't think you owned that much black." I said confused

"Natalie." She said

We made an o shape with our mouths and started down the stairs. Unfortunately, mom and dad hadn't gone to sleep.

"Tom, I think we should talk about Casey." Mom said from the kitchen

The windows were open into the kitchen so they could see us if they really looked. But we could see and hear them too.

"Mom and dad are awake!" I whispered alerting them

We scooted back up the stairs a little and eavesdropped on their conversation. We're kids it's what we do best.

"It's been a few days now I'm sure the kids are fine." Dad reassured her

"It's not them I'm worried about. It's Casey. I can't believe we forgot to actually adopt him. We must have been so caught up in being good parents we forgot." She sat down

"I know Anne but don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He was there until we got him so he has experience at that orphanage."

"I miss him. He still needs a family. Maybe I could call and get an appointment to discuss with her. She might be able o let us have him back and adopt him." Mom suggested

She walked to the far ice of the kitchen next to the back door and picked up the phone. Dad walked into the laundry room. They were both out of sight. It was time to go.

We snuck down the stairs and opened the door quietly. One by one we tip toed out the door and left the porch.


	11. Chapter 11: Seeing Him Again

Chapter 11: Seeing Him Again

Dawns POV

It took half an hour to get to the orphanage! Dicky just had to stop for a slurppe (A/N I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong. Sorry cupcakes) at 7/11. Ugh he makes no sense. Anyway we had just turned around the millionth corner and we saw it. It was big and ugly and dirty and broken. Not a good place for kids. Especially lots of them. I looked at Nicky and Dicky and nodded. They nodded back and we moved in.

We got to the building and found a small window that was closest to us. There was a faint yellow light illuminating the ground in front of it. It looked like a basement window.

"Guys, we could look through that window to see if anyone's down there." I whispered pointing it out

We snuck over to it and we peeked in. Inside the window was a room that looked like a basement as I had assumed. In the middle of the room there was two kids, a girl and a boy. It was Casey! My face lit up and the boys realized who it was. We excitedly knocked on the glass. He turned around and saw us. He gasped and ran over from his spot on the floor. He opened the window as far as it could go.

"Guys!" He cried with excitement

"Ricky!" We said at once

"Casey who are these people?" the girl said standing up. She was a few inches taller than Ricky and had long brown hair and blue green eyes. She wore a dirty gray dress and no shoes. Her face was dirt stained and she had dark bags under her eyes.

"Oh, um, Jae this is Nicky, Dicky and Dawn. They're the kids I stayed with. The Harper triplets" Ricky introduced us "Guys this is Jae. She's an old friend."

The word triplets hurt. I've always believed we were quads but we're not. It wasn't the time to think about that though. We waved at her. She waved back, clearly still confused. I took a good look at Ricky. He was wearing the same clothes he changed into when he left us. They were dirtier now and his hair was a mess. He also had bags under his eyes. He looked horrible. Suddenly Ricky's smile faded.

"What are you guys doing here?! If Ms. Tilden finds you here she'll call the police." Ricky told us

"Don't worry we got it all covered, we just wanted to see you again." Nicky said

"What about mom and dad?" Ricky asked

"They're fast asleep. Trust us for once!" Dicky exclaimed

"Guys it's really good to see you again." Ricky sighed

"It's good to see you too. We miss you so much! And now that we know your okay, we don't have to worry as much. But we will find a way to get you back." I told him

"That sounds good. Thanks guys." He smiled

Ricky closed the window and smiled warmly at us. We waved our goodbyes. And left the window. I felt better that we could speak to him and know that he's okay. I think we all did. Now to convince mom and dad to help us.


	12. Chapter 12: Help From The Parents

Chapter 12: Help From The Parents

Nicky's POV

We snuck out of the driveway of the orphanage and took the route home. It was easier for us because we weren't as nervous. The trip back wasn't as hard and we slipped right through it. As soon as we got home I sighed with relief. We actually did it! Dawn unlocked the door and I almost fell with shock.

"Uh mom, dad what're you doing up so late don't you have work tomorrow?" Dawn stalled "Why don't we get you to bed."

Mom put up her hand to say stop (like this if you were confused ) .

"Hold it." Mom said firmly. She crossed her arms and looked at us. Dad cleared his throat. We went over to the couch and sat down. Mom and Dad went on either side of the couch where we sat.

"We know where you guys went and why." Mom said "And we understand."

"No you can't ground us!" Dawn exploded, standing up "We were only trying to do the right thing you know that - wait what?"

Mom smiled and sat next to me " When your Dad and I checked on you guys and you were gone we knew where you went. And we realized that we should have tried to at least see Casey again. We understand why you left and you're not in trouble. Just be sure not to do it again."

"We won't." All three of us said in unison

"Good." Dad said "Tomorrow we will all go and see if there is anything we can do to get your brother back."

We were sent back to bed after that. Our adventure went better than I had planned it to. But that's a good thing. At least we had something to look forward to tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: Safe And Sound

Chapter 13: Safe And Sound

Dawns POV

I barely slept that night. The events of the day replayed in my head over and over. We might actually get Ricky back. When we found out his real name was Casey I refused to call him that. Fearing that if I said it out loud, it would be confirmed. That he really wasn't our brother. But he was. Right? If he wasn't then it would have been easy for him to leave. Not as hard as it had been for him. He was on the verge crying, I could see it in his eyes. Those couldn't have been fake. An act that he was keeping up to make us think he cared. A tear slipped down my cheek as I lay in bed. What if he didn't want us to bring him back?

\--Time skip brought to you by Tony Stark. ️--

Casey's POV

It was the morning after the triplets visited me at the orphanage. They must be in a lot of trouble. Last night after they visited I was happy but freaking out. Sure Anne and Tom were nice but the last time someone snuck out they got grounded (yup me). I was scared that I might never get out of this place. When they left I talked to Jae. She wanted to know all about how life was like in the Harper house. Now that she's met the triplets (it's still hard to say that) she wanted to be re told the stories and match name to face. I told her about the time at the mall when Dicky lost his pants. And how I got around the DNA test that Mae did on us. I had taken a piece of Nicky's hair in place for mine. If I had been the one to test it out I would have noticed the resemblance but she didn't see it. My favorite story I told her was our Hollywood adventure. I just loved reliving it. With every story, Jae's eyes grew wider and her smile grew bigger.

"Wow. That seems like an amazing life." Jae said "If they were able to get here last night, they'll find a way to get you out of here."

I frowned. As much as I wanted to be back with them, I knew how much I would miss all the kids here. I hugged Jae tightly. She was surprised but hugged back. I told her how much I would miss her. I felt her nod against my shoulder. She let go and looked at me, tears begging to leave her eyes.

The sound of a door slamming open sounded at the top of the stairs. Ms. Tilden screamed my name. I took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen.

"Go. We'll find each other again I know it." Jae whispered

I nodded. A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek. Had wiped it and helped me up. I walked to the stairs and waved to her. I walked up the stairs to meet Ms. Tilden in her office. It would be years until I saw her again.

I squinted from the bright sunlight shinning through the large window behind Ms. Tilden's desk. Behind the desk stood Ms. Tilden signing a piece of paper. She handed the paper to two adults across from her, who each signed the same paper. Tom and Anne! They turned around and smiled at me. I ran to them and hugged them.

"Casey, you are officially a Harper. Congratulations." I heard Ms. Tilden say

I let go of Tom and Anne to look at them.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes" Anne told me

I couldn't have been more happy. We walked out the door to Nicky, Dicky and Dawn waiting in the lobby. We embraced for what seemed like a lifetime. I felt safe with them. I knew I belonged with them as a family even if we weren't related by blood. Even if we aren't amongst the other 3,500 quadruplets in the would. That didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was finally going home.


	14. Chp 14 Family Again

Ricky's POV

That night at the Harpers house was the best time I'd had in a long time. It felt so good to be back there. Jae was right. I would find a way home. Once we got home I was greeted by and tan colored dog. Squishy Paws jumped up on me and licked my hands. I pat his head and laughed. Anne grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close to her.

"Welcome home." She smiled

"Now that we know that your name isn't Ricky, what should we call you?" Dicky asked sitting down

I sat down next to him "Well there's no reason to keep it a secret anymore id rather Casey. It's who I really am. As long as that's okay with you guys."

"Of course. It doesn't matter what we call you, you'll always be family." Dawn replied happily

After that we hung out in the living room watching movies together and eating popcorn. I had changed out of my orphanage clothes and folded them up and put them into a locked box. I'm not an orphan anymore but it's were I have some of my closest friends. I'll never forget them.

\--time skip brought to you by Alexander Hamilton --

I was woken up by the ringing of Nicky's alarm clocks. I jumped up and got ready for school. I then went down to the kitchen to see my family. After a short breakfast we got in the car and went to school (that was really bad but bear with me I'm almost done with the story) The triplets and I decided to tell our friends about how I was adopted because it's better than keeping it from them. Dawn told them all to meet at our cafeteria table at lunch. I was nervous but hopefully it wouldn't be too hard.

\--time skip brought to you by The Golden Trio--

Nicky's POV

"I'm confused as to what could possibly be so important you had to pull me from the lunch line. It's spaghetti day!" Natlee complained

"Don't worry you can get food after we talk to you guys." Dawn reassured them

Natlee, Miles, Avery, Dooley and Mack sat down at the table in front of us. Casey, Dawn, Dicky, Mae and I stood facing them. We decided Casey should be the one to tell them. Well he told us he wanted to and we let him. Now he stood in front of us preparing himself for what he was about to tell his friends.

"So, as you know me, Dawn, Dicky and Nicky are quadruplets. But actually that's not true." Casey started "Dawn, Dicky and Nicky are triplets. I am not Ricky Harper I am Casey Simpson, recently adopted by the Harper family. Before yesterday they were fostering me. You can call me Casey, I won't mind and I will still respond to Ricky."

Our friends sat there in disbelief. After a few seconds of silence, Mack finally said something.

"So you guys aren't really related?" He asked

Dawn came and put her arm around Casey's shoulders "It, uh, may be a little hard to understand at first but yeah. It's true"

It took a few days for them to get it but they've come around. After they did, it's like nothing's changed. Everything is just as it has always been. It's all just perfect.


End file.
